


Between Worlds

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Series: to the stars through adversity (post TRoS fix-it's) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and it's mega sad, and this is kind of an afterlife fic, follow me on tumblr @kylorenfic, i will never be not mad, idk i had some feelings, no beta we post our first draft like men, rey dies, some triggering stuff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: TROS SPOILERS IN THE DESCRIPTION!!!3...2...1...Ben Solo dies on a godforsaken planet, but the afterlife is comfortable. Rey joins him after dying on her 70th birthday.A oneshot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: to the stars through adversity (post TRoS fix-it's) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition, The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I sobbed the whole time i was writing this! it's hot off the press so apologies for any errors.

It has been so long, neigh forty years since they last saw each other. Rey’s heart wound down like a music box, the last air leaving her lungs, and with her final exhale she breathes, “I want to see Ben.” 

Her daughter, gasps and then… the Force reclaims Rey. It is so dark at first, that for one terrifying moment she believes that they won’t see each other, and then, through their bond, she feels a tug, and then a nudge. 

And suddenly she opens her eyes and she’s in a bed, a large, extremely spacious and fluffy bed. The soft sounds of sleep come from the other end of the bed. She knows who it is, and she doesn’t want to wake him unless necessary. 

He rolls over and she realizes he hasn’t aged a day, and then she looks down to her hand and realizes that death had brought her back to her beautiful self. She touches her face and feels that the skin is smooth and soft. 

Ben makes a noise in his sleep, and she curls into his chest. He simply wraps an arm around her, and whispers, “I missed you.” 

Rey doesn’t answer, just kisses him and let’s sleep lull them both into oblivion. 

Two hours later Ben begins fidgeting, and she realizes he knows she’s dead now too. And now she realizes that he’s not fidgeting, he’s sobbing. 

She rubs his back, caressing the planes of his shoulders and telling him to breathe. “You know, I’d have thought you would be happy to see me.” 

Ben sniffles, and turns to face her. His face is red and blotchy with tears, “Our daughter though? How will she be without either of us?” 

Rey brushes a few errant strands of hair out of Ben’s face, “The force runs through her just as strongly as it ran through us.” 

Ben shakes his head, cracks a sad smile and wipes his tears, “I love you, still.” 

Rey felt happy for the first time in a long time. “I never stopped loving you.” 

Ben kisses her hair and they lay in bed, he wants to map every freckle, every scar on her body. And he does. Because there is no longer a world between them, only shared breaths in the morning sunlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed the writing machine.


End file.
